helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Ikuta Erina
|image = IkutaErina-JamaShinaideHereWeGo.jpg |caption = Ikuta Erina, Settembre 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 159cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, cantante, attrice, modella |active = 2009-presente ( anni) |agency = Elegant Promotion (2009?-2010) UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |label = zetima UP-FRONT WORKS |join = 2 Gennaio 2011 |days = |mcolor = (2012-Presente) (2011-2012) |generation = 9° Generazione |debutsingle = Maji Desu ka Ska! |acts = Morning Musume, Oha Girl Maple, Harvest, HI-FIN, Hello! Project Mobekimasu }} Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) è una cantante pop della famiglia dell'Hello! Project. E' un membro della 9° Generazione delle Morning Musume e dei gruppi Harvest e HI-FIN. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2011 Il 2 Gennaio, durante il concerto Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live, Tsunku annunciò Ikuta Erina come membro della 9° Generazione delle Morning Musume insieme a Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon. Tutti i membri della 9° Generazione fecero il loro debutto nello stesso giorno con la canzone "Tomo" e "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!". Il singolo di debutto di Erina fu "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Il 12 Giugno fu annunciato il suo primo e-Hello DVD, "Greeting Ikuta Erina", che uscì il 2 Luglio. Il 30 Luglio si tagliò i capelli. Fu annunciato che avrebbe rimpiazzato Ogawa Saki nello show Oha Star. Ikuta recitò nel musical Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ insieme a Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, il resto della 9° Generazione e Kudo Haruka. 2012 Il 27 Marzo lasciò le Oha Girl Maple. Il 18 Aprile fu annunciato che Tanaka Reina e la 9° e 10° Generazione avrebbero recitato nel musical Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki, in scena dal 6 al 12 Giugno del 2012. Il 13 Maggio fu annunciato un mini-concerto in cui avrebbero partecipato la 9° e la 10° Generazione delle Morning Musume e la 2° Generazione delle S/mileage, inititolato Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. Il 4 Luglio Erina annunciò nel suo show su Ustream che in autunno il suo colore ufficiale sarebbe cambiato da Viola a Giallo-Verde. Il 10 Ottobre venne annunciato un nuovo gruppo, le Harvest, i cui membri selezionati furono Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki e Takeuchi Akari. 2013 Il 2 Marzo è stato annunciato che Erina farà parte del nuovo gruppo del movimento SATOUMI, Plumeria, insieme a Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai e Ishida Ayumi. Il 20 Marzo si è diplomata dalla scuola media. Il 22 Maggio è stato annunciato che Erina condurrà un piccolo show con Niigaki Risa intitolato "Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~". Lo show avrà luogo il 7 Luglio, il giorno del 16° compleanno di Erina, e Iikubo Haruna e Oda Sakura parteciperanno come ospiti.http://www.up-fc.jp/m-line/news_Info.php?id=4585 Profilo *'Nome:' Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *'Soprannomi:' Eripon (えりぽん), KY Ikuta (KY生田), Eri-chan, Namata *'Data di nascita: '''7 Luglio 1997 (15 years old) *'Città Natale:' Fukuoka, Giappone *'Altezza: 164cm *'''Gruppo sanguigno: B *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Membro **2011-01-02: Membro delle Morning Musume *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02: Membro *'Anni di attività nelle Morning Musume:' 2 anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' **'Viola '(2011-2012) **'Giallo-Verde '(2012-Presente) *'Colore nelle Oha Girl Maple:' Arancione *'Hobby:' Ballare, Golf *'Cibi preferiti: '''Fragole, prosciutto *'Drink preferiti: Succo di fragole *'''Cibi che non le piacciono: Verdure *'Colori preferiti:' Bianco, nero, rosso e giallo *'Motto: '"La determinazione è tutto!!" *'Parola preferita:' Daisuki (Lo adoro!) *'Frase preferita in inglese:' "No thank you" *'Manga preferito:' Love★Com (Lovely Complex) *'Abilità seciali: '''Si addormenta ovunque, è veloce a scrivere messaggini e sa fare la ruota *'Qualità che non vuole perdere:' Essere ottimista *'Cose che vorrebbe fare nella vita:' Farsi crescere i capelli, visitare la Città del Vaticano e cantare una canzone da solista *'Canzoni preferite delle Morning Musume:' Ookii Hitomi, Kono Ai wo Kasanete, Shouganai Yume Oibito *'Altre canzoni preferite:' Entenka, "CLASSIC" degli Shonan no Kaze, "Naseba Naru no Sa Nanairo Tamago" degli T-Pistonz+KMC *'Canzone di debutto:' Little-Princess☆Pri! *'Persone che la ispirano: ' Niigaki Risa, Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Maeda Yuuka, Maeda Atsuko,Takahashi Minami , Kojima Kojima Haruna. *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project:' **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **Harvest (2012-) **Plumeria (2013-) *'Altri Gruppi:''' **Oha Girl Maple (2011–2012) **Reborn Eleven (2011) Singoli Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debutto) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Harvest *Forest Time Discografia Canzoni in gruppo *2011.10.12 Otome no Timing (con Mitsui Aika e Suzuki Kanon) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (con Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (con Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (con Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, and Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Nani wa Tomo Are! (con Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (con Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna e Ishida Ayumi) DVD *2011.08.13 Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) DVD in gruppo *2011.9.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) DVD per il Fanclub *2012.06.27 Ikuta Erina ga 5 Gousha ni Niigaki Risa Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka (生田衣梨奈が5号車に 新垣里沙ファンクラブツアー in 静岡) *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2012.12.25 Ikuta Erina no "Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Ikkai Kaigou ~Niigaki-san no Tanjoubi wo Katte ni Iwau Kai~" (生田衣梨奈の「新垣さんを応援する会 第一回会合 ～新垣さんの誕生日を勝手に祝う会～」) *2013.01.28 Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (工藤遥バースデーイベント 〜中学生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.05.25 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ (石田亜佑美バースデーイベントDX～９期メンの２人を迎えて～) Photobook Photobook Digitali *2011.10.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Eripon version) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Eripon version) *2013.02.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Eripon version) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Photobook in gruppo *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Apparizioni sui Magazine *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (con Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (con Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (con Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura e Kudo Haruka) Altri Lavori Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Teatro *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (come Ono no Komachi) *2012.06.06-12 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) (come Tamayo) Programmi TV *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2012 Oha Star (come Oha Girl) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (come Nakano Riko) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Altro *2011 Nestle Milo (come Oha Girl) Curiosità *Ha sempre desiderato diventare una idol sin da piccola. *Sta studiando l'inglese. *Quando è stressata le piace andare al karaoke. *E' stata, per un breve periodo, una modella dell'agenzia "Elegant Promotion". *La sua firma ufficiale in caratteri occidentali è "Eripon". *Ha dichiarato di essere brava a trovare nuovi amici. *Ha confessato di non essere brava a cucinare ma riesce a fare deliziosi gratin. *La particolarità del duo make up è l'assenza di ombretto. *Ha ammesso di non apprezzare molto i motivi con i teschi, ma spesso ne indossa. *Prima di unirsi alle Morning Musume scriveva un blog. *E' il secondo membro delle Morning Musume ad essere nato a Fukuoka (l'altra è Tanaka Reina). *E' una cugina dell'attrice Aya Takigawa. http://ameblo.jp/ayahare/entry-10987636643.html *Il suo numero durante le audizioni era 244. *E' conosciuta come KY (Kuuki Yomenai), che significa "non ha idea della situazione". *Lei e Fukumura Mizuki formano il duo "PonPon" e la loro frase tipica è "Mizupon desu, Eripon desu. Futari Awase PonPon desu!". *E' stata la prima nelle Morning Musume a cambiare il proprio colore nel 2012. La seconda è stata Iikubo Haruna. *Il giorno del suo diploma si è tinta i capelli color castano. *E' una dei tre membri delle Morning Musume ad avere i capelli tinti. *Ha un fratello minore. *E' diventa fan delle Morning Musume dopo aver ascoltato il singolo "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~". *Ha iniziato ad amare l'Hello! Project ascoltando Minimoni. *Ha lo stesso cognome dell'attore giapponese Ikuta Toma, ma non sono parenti. *E' una grande fan di Niigaki Risa e colleziona tutti i suoi gadget. *Quando si è unita all'Hello! Project ha dichiarato che il suo membro preferito era Maeda Yuuka. *Se potesse essere un altro membro dell'Hello! Project sceglierebbe Niigaki Risa. *E' una fan delle AKB48 e fa parte di 17 Ameblo fangroup per loro. *Sashihara Rino delle HKT48 è una sua fan. *Vuole diventare "l'Idol N°1". Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog della 9° Generazione *Blog di Ikuta Erina in inglese cs:Ikuta Erina de:Ikuta Erina en:Ikuta Erina es:Ikuta Erina fr:Ikuta Erina Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Membri Categoria:9° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:Harvest Categoria:HI-FIN Categoria:Oha Girl Maple